Pokemon Creepypasta Collection
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Random creepypastas from the POV of me, a Pokemon, or trainer. Nothing more to say. Each chapter is a different pasta. Enjoy. Helpful reviews would be nice.
1. Shadow the Salamence

I love dragon type Pokemon. Ever since I was young I've loved dragons. The reason why is probably because I was introduced to Spyro at such a young age. But, this isn't a story about Spyro, at least not today. This is about a certain dragon type Pokemon, one I'm sure everyone has at least seen/battled/owned at least once in their Pokemon gaming life.

Which Pokemon is it you may ask?

Salamence.

I haven't played a Pokemon game for a while after reading so many creepypastas mainly about Pokemon; I was scared something might happen to me. Hell, I was scared to play any game meant for children because of creepypastas!

Anyway, I had a really random urge to play SoulSilver. Silver version was my favorite game out of the whole series, but since it stopped working for unknown reasons, I had to resort to SoulSilver. Of course, I don't mind it; I like walking around everywhere while your Pokemon follow you. It's a great addition to the game, if you ask me, and should have been in Pokemon Black and White to.

Like I said, I love dragons, so when I started up my SoulSilver I was happy to see my dragon team, which consisted of Dragonite, Kingdra, Flygon, Garchomp, Charizard, and Tyranitar (they aren't all dragons, but they're awesome and most dragons are legendary). My favorite dragon of all, Dragonite, was following me. The usual heart and text appeared when I talked to it. I swear I was surrounded by happiness. It was as if I never read any creepypasta to scare the living shit out of me in the first place.

Suddenly, the stupid phone on the pokegear rang. I thought it would be some unimportant trainer calling me to talk about something 'amazing' their Pokemon accomplished, or almost accomplished. I was surprised to find out that the Day Care Man was the one who had called me. I guess I must have forgotten that I left some Pokemon with him.

I immediately jumped on my Dragonite (she was the only one who knew fly in my party) and flew over to Goldenrod. Being a lazy ass and excited to see which Pokemon had an egg; I rode my bicycle to the day care.

"Ahh crap," I said when I arrived outside. I forgot that I had to have extra room for the egg. So, I went inside the day care and put away my Kingdra, then went outside to claim my egg.

This is the part where something strange is supposed to happen, right? The day care man warns me of the egg, or just gives it to me because another trainer didn't want it. Well, if you thought that…you're wrong. Typical dialogue popped up. You know, we were surprised to see an egg, oh my gosh we didn't know that happened Pokemon could produce eggs. Well not the oh my gosh part, but that's probably what he wants to say.

I checked the egg's status, all normal, and placed it in front of my party like I always do whenever I get an egg. I got back on my bicycle and rode it up and down Goldenrod, waiting for the thing to hatch.

When it did, I was extremely happy, I shouldn't have been though. The egg hatched into a Bagon, a 'shiny' Bagon. At the time, I didn't know that it was supposed to be green. The Bagon I got was black instead of blue, had red eyes, it's white head was a dark purple color, and the yellow under side of it was red as well. Honestly, I thought this was the coolest thing ever. It reminded me of Shadow Lugia, in an odd way. I nicknamed him Shadow.

I never talked to newly hatched baby Pokemon in SoulSilver, so I didn't know if this little guy was supposed to talk like a newly caught wild Pokemon.

"…" Popped up when I talked to it.

"Hello, Shadow," I said to it. I was imagining how cute it must be to have a baby Bagon in real life.

"?" Popped up as he looked around. I guess it was confused, being a newborn and all, so I flew back on my Dragonite and headed to New Bark Town. I was curious to see if Shadow would say something else, you know comment about how relaxing it is or something.

"Shadow wants to fly like Luna!" The text box said. How did it know my Dragonite's nickname? I never found out, but I thought it was cute. It was looking up to Dragonite, wanting to fly just like it.

"Don't worry, you will," I say, as if that will reassure him. So, I began to train him, starting off with the easy-leveled Pokemon and slowly battling higher leveled ones as I traveled through Johto.

"Shadow is impatient."

"Shadow is looking up at the night sky."

"Shadow can't wait to fly."

Those were the odd texts that popped up every now and then. I passed it off as nothing. I should have seen it as a sign.

Finally came the time when Shadow was to evolve into a Shelgon. As it evolved, the music was normal and it kept its shiny colors. Still pure black and red eyes.

"What happened to Shadow?" It asked me once I talked to it after it evolved.

"You're one step closer to flying," I answered it again. Yes, I'm that weird that I talk to my Pokemon…

"Shadow will be able to fly like the others?"

A yes/no box appeared, which caused me to get a bit paranoid. I answered yes.

"Shadow is happy! Shadow will be able to fly with Shadow's friends!"

I may have been paranoid, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, this was a good thing. Maybe, this won't be like the many creepypastas I've read that will make me scared of the dark. Boy was I wrong.

Shadow was extremely powerful for being a level 30 Shelgon. I found it amazing that he practically ended up one hit KO'ing most Pokemon we fought.

"Shadow will be able to fly soon."

"Shadow tried to jump up in the air."

"Shadow is hoping you're telling the truth."

The last box scared me. Of course I'm telling the truth! I'll prove it to you! I trained him to level 50, making him evolve into a Salamence. Of course, black instead of blue, dark purple instead of red, red instead of white, and those red eyes…

"Shadow has wings! Shadow can now fly! Shadow is happy you told the truth!"

I was about to smile, but found the text a bit creepy. Especially the next text box that appeared.

"Shadow loves Victoria."

I almost dropped my DS. My character's name was Vic, a shorter version of my name. I could never put in my whole name, it never fit. I shook my head, and told myself I was imagining things. I wish I was.

"Does Victoria love Shadow?"

A yes/no box popped up. No matter how freaky this shit was, I still loved all my Pokemon, so I answered yes.

"Shadow is happy."

I trained Shadow up to level 100. Once satisfied, I switched him with Luna. I walked around Johto a bit and finally decided to turn off my game. I had meant to play SoulSilver the next day, but I got distracted. I remembered that I hadn't finished playing Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess and went back to playing that game.

Months passed and I forgot about Shadow and everything that I experienced with him. When my youngest nephew brought up SoulSilver (he was stuck on Morty) I remembered him, Shadow. I went to my DS and started up the game. The opening was normal and everything, but when it loaded…

Luna wasn't following me; Shadow was. I was confused, at first, I vaguely remembered having Luna first. I accidentally talked to Shadow instead of pressing start.

"Shadow is crying."

"Huh? Why are you crying?" I asked him.

"Shadow didn't mean to hurt them."

"Hurt who?"

"…"

I tried talking to him, but all he said was that. Then I checked my Pokemon. I gasped in terror. My dragon team…they were all…dead? Where it was supposed to say the Pokemon's name, it read DEAD. My Pokemon looked bloody, cut opened, and burned, but Dragonite, Luna, looked the worse from what I could tell. I didn't understand how this could happen. When I exited out a text box popped up.

"Shadow is sorry. It was an accident."

"What happened?" I asked. Fear and anger welled up inside me. What had he done?

"We were playing while you were gone. Then…Shadow…got angry…Shadow couldn't control himself. Shadow is sorry."

The Pokedex entry for Salamence had said they are uncontrollable when angry…had this…THING proven it to be true?

"Shadow wants to be forgiven. Will you forgive Shadow?"

Another yes/no box appeared. Would I forgive you? Do you think I would? Just because you're different? Just because you said you loved me?

I let my anger take control of me, leaving any type of fear behind me. I pressed no.

"Shadow is sad. Shadow thought Victoria loved him."

"How could I love a monster like you…You killed them!" I practically shouted at the DS. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My Pokemon…dead…

"Shadow said he was sorry. Why can't you accept Shadow's apology? Shadow will make you pay."

I turned off the game. I don't care what kind of revenge he would exact on me. I didn't want to deal with him anymore. I stopped playing SoulSilver and Pokemon in general.

Eventually, I calmed down (I can't stay angry at someone for long). I figured I would be able to forgive Shadow for what he had done. I would make him promise to never lose control and kill anyone ever again.

I started up SoulSilver, skipping the opening and heading straight into the game. I wish I hadn't. I was in my room (character's room) and there was no Shadow behind me. No Pokemon at all. I headed downstairs only to find Shadow and my mom in the kitchen. It was a horrible sight. The kitchen was full of (what I assumed) blood. The mom of the game looked as if she had been ripped opened and there were burnt markings where the table should be. Shadow came up to me.

"Shadow looks bloody."

"Shadow didn't mean to do it! Shadow was angry. Shadow is sorry."

"That was the same excuse as last time…" I muttered.

"Shadow wants Victoria to forgive him. Shadow promises to never do it again. Will Victoria forgive him?"

I hit no immediately when the box popped up. If he wouldn't have done this gruesome act…I would have said yes.

"Shadow wanted Victoria to say yes."

He then let out a roar and headed straight to my character. The screen went black. I assumed the game froze (I didn't want to think of what else could have happened to the character). Then a text box popped up.

"Shadow only wanted to be loved by Victoria."


	2. Blue's Version

"Mom, can we please go to Gamestop?" I asked.

"What are you going to buy?"

"Well, I want to see if they have a Pokemon game."

I was in search for a very old game, Blue Version. When I was young, I was only able to obtain Red and Yellow Version. I have every other game (released in America I probably won't ever get Green Version) except Blue, so I decided that I would finally get the last game to complete my collection.

My mom drove me to a Gamestop by our house; luckily they were still open (they close earlier since they aren't in a mall). I walked inside and looked around as usual, my mom followed behind, waiting for me to pick a game. Once I was done browsing the other games, I headed over to the counter to look at the GameBoy Color games. There were only a few left.

"Excuse me," I got the worker's attention, "Can I get that Blue Version?"

The employee opened the case from behind the counter and brought it out. Of course, my mom had to ask the obvious question.

"How much is it going to cost?"

"Let's see…eight dollars." (I don't remember the exact price, but I assume it was around that price).

So, my mom paid for it and handed the bag it came in over to me. I was so excited! I finally had all the Pokemon games (so far)! Right when we got home, I put it into my SP and turned the game on.

Now, before I get any farther into the story, I have to tell you something. This all happened before I learned the dark side of Pokemon. Before I knew about Glitchy Red and the many theories about Blue's Raticate. Back when I still saw Pokemon as a fun and innocent child's game. Back when I still saw Red as a good guy. Because of this, I'm a bit naïve at the…paranormal things happening as I played this game. I thought they were cool and part of the game. I was such an idiot. Back to the story…

The cut scene opened and I was reliving the past. I remembered my adventures in Red and Yellow Version and I couldn't help but be nostalgic. After the cut scene the game had a previous saved file named Blue. I ignored it and started a New Game. Prof. Oak popped up and the regular dialogue played up to the part were it shows the player, or Red.

Instead, it showed Blue (or Green because apparently he has two names), Red's rival.

The text asked for my name. I decided to go with Blue since it was the first one and the rival's name in the other two games I had. Then it showed Red and told me to name my rival, I staid with naming him Red. Regular text popped up and I (Blue) was inside a room. I went downstairs and instead of seeing the mother of the game, I saw Blue's sister. I talked to her and she told me to go to Prof. Oak.

This is the point in which I know this game is hacked or something. I know there are cheats out in the world were you can change your sprite to your rival's or someone else, but that was in the latest games. I had no idea you could do that to a GBC game. I decided I would see how this game would play out. Maybe the person before me messed the game up so he'd always play as Blue and that's why he gave it away. I don't know. I'm just assuming what the gamer before me had done.

Anyways, I headed to Oak's lab. I didn't even bother going to the grass. Blue was always waiting for Red and his grandfather in the lab. Once I got there, a text box popped up.

"Where is Gramps? He said he'd be here to give me my Pokemon!"

The game didn't let me move; I had to wait until Red decided to appear, which wasn't long. Of course when Red and Oak came, he let Red choose first. Red chose Charmander, which made Blue walk (all by himself) to obtain a Squirtle. I was quite sad when I wasn't given the option to nickname my Pokemon.

I was very surprised when it came to the first battle. I was a full head on attacker, never even once bothering to use tail whip or growl, but I should have expected the outcome. I lost to Red's Charmander. No matter how many tackles I did (I managed to land a critical hit to!) it barely managed to do anything to the creature's health, while his Charmander scratched away at my Squirtle. This led Blue to run off, as he usually did, and head outside before Red. Once outside, Blue began to complain.

"How could he have beaten me? My Squirtle is stronger than his Charmander! I'll be sure to beat him next time…"

I figured this was part of the game, the side we never get to see since we play through Red. I continued on my way to Viridian City, battling a few Pidgeys and Rattatas. I headed into the Pokemon Center to heal and afterwards, Nurse Joy told me that Oak had wanted me to go back. I assumed it was to get the Pokedex, since I hadn't received one yet. So, I went back to Pallet to get the Pokedex, of course, Red was there before me. Probably the only time Red would beat Blue to a place.

I obtained my Pokedex, but I couldn't control Blue. He was controlling himself as he headed towards his house, getting the map for me.

"Blue, be careful on your journey. Remember what Grandpa told you," His sister told him.

"I will. Don't worry; I'll become the Pokemon Champion. Smell you later!"

I was saddened at this. I knew the outcome of Blue's journey. He would obtain the title of Pokemon Champion, but only for a few minutes or so. I was determined to make this game different. I wouldn't let Red beat me (I'm a sore loser and I hate losing in Pokemon).

I caught a Pidgey and began training it along side my Squirtle. Still, I wasn't given an option to nickname it. I hurried on my way and remembered the optional battle between Blue and Red. I headed over to wait for Red, but instead Blue talked, apparently bored of waiting.

"I should go check out the Victory Road."

I went along with the guy. I checked the Victory Road and returned to find Red on his way over. The battle began and I sent out my Pidgey, while Red sent out a Pikachu. I cursed not only at seeing how my Pokemon were weak against electricity, but at the level of the thing. It was already on level 13! My Pokemon were on barely on level 9! Despite my best efforts, I still lost. There was nothing I could do.

"I couldn't beat him again? He just got lucky."

Blue spoke once Red was out of sight. Things got a bit weird after that battle. Before I could even enter Pewter City, Blue was determined to catch a Rattata. He would always stop at the entrance and turn around saying he wanted to catch one. I finally managed to and continued my journey. Any other Pokemon I caught were sent immediately to the PC. I found it odd, but I thought that maybe the previous owner wanted to see the game through Blue's eyes, so he hacked the game to make sure I'd only get the Pokemon he used in battles against Blue. And I was so ready to make a cool team to. Darn.

Before entering Cerulean City, an Abra appeared. I didn't know they could appear here, so I caught one. I always did want an Abra on my team and Blue used one, so the game let me keep it in my party. I wanted to train my Pokemon to make them strong enough to beat Red, but Blue refused to let me train.

"Red will come soon. I should be ready to challenge him."

I sighed. Not only did he keep me from evolving his Pokemon (except Pidgey) he kept me from training them to make them stronger. I was ready to slap him! I was trying to help him and he wouldn't let me!

"I don't need your help. Watch, I'll beat Red this time!"

"No you won't!"

I shouted at the game, not realizing it had just talked to me. I sighed. Maybe I was hallucinating or had been playing this hacked game for so long. I decided to take a break before seeing Blue lose to Red.

After a much-needed rest (aka eating and watching TV) I turned on my SP.

"Come on, Blue, show me what you got," I taunted him as I the battle began. Yet again, I was shocked to see Red's Pokemon on higher levels. I had expected the strongest to be at least level 20. Yes, I was more shocked at that then watching the game play by itself.

Blue lost, just as I predicted. Once again, when Red was out of sight, Blue complained, but this time to me.

"I know you watched me lose that battle…I want to get stronger! I want to beat Red!"

I thought about the game's mechanics so far. It seemed to only let me use Pokemon Blue used in Red version and everytime I battled Red, his Pokemon were way superior to Blue's. How could I help him? No way was I going to hack. I never hacked GBC games. I only used Action Replay, and that was on the latest games to complete my Pokedex or get some items.

"I'll do my best to help you," I answered back.

Blue let me evolve his Pokemon and by the time I was on the S.S. Anne, they were almost to level 30. I was hoping that Red wouldn't have stronger Pokemon then me, but I was proven wrong. This time, I controlled Blue in the battle on S.S. Anne and lost. Red's Pokemon were still stronger then our Pokemon.

"Dammit Red!" I shouted at the screen as my last Pokemon, Raticate fell. Blue didn't even talk to Red as he normally did. I thought I was controlling Blue up to the part to the entrance of S.S. Anne. Blue took control from there.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"…"

"I have to hurry."

I didn't understand, but I let him take control. He walked fast (as if he had running shoes) and went to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy took the Pokemon, but she said something different. Something I never would have expected her to ever say.

"I'm sorry, but it seems one of your Pokemon didn't make it."

Huh? Didn't make it?

"You should have come here right away. Please, take care of your Pokemon and don't let this happen again."

Blue walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked Blue.

"Raticate…has died…"

"What? That's impossible! Pokemon only faint, they don't die!"

"Raticate did…why did he have to die?"

I tired to talk to Blue, but he wouldn't respond to me. I felt kinda bad. I felt like I was partially responsible for Raticate's death. But I had trained him! I wasn't a fan of Raticate, but I dealt with it and trained him like I would my starter!

I continued my journey. The game let me keep an Exeggcute and Growlithe. I trained them, but at one point, Blue stopped me. He wanted to go into the Pokemon Tower. I went inside for him and the screen blacked out. I thought it froze, but then it popped back up, Blue was waiting for Red.

"Raticate's grave is here."

"You buried him?"

"Yes. I can feel the sadness in you. You loved Raticate to, didn't you?"

A yes/no box popped up. I was ready to deny it, but…had I come to love the pathetic creature? I never gave it a second chance before…I actually had fun training Raticate.

I answered yes.

"Let's beat Red, together."

To bad we lost, together. I couldn't get over at how freaking strong Red's Pokemon were everytime. Always stronger then Blue's. It was getting really annoying.

"We have to win, Blue. At least, once."

"We will win…and have our revenge as well."

Revenge? Did he blame Red for Raticate? I would think he would blame me as well, but whatever. I would want revenge if someone killed my Pokemon to. Besides, this seemed more like his revenge, not mine. Oh well, why not help him?

Our adventure continued. The next to battles with Red ended up as us losing. No matter how long we trained, we just couldn't surpass Red. It was finally time to go up against the Elite Four. Blue stopped at the entrance.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"What if Red is already here? What if he has already beaten them?"

"He's not. He is our final challenge."

With that we went in and challenged the Elite Four and became the Champion. It felt weird only beating the Elite Four and having no one else to beat.

"Go on ahead, Blue," Lance told him. "I'll catch up with you in a minute to put you in the Hall of Fame."

"Yes! We did it! We beat Red! I'm the Champion, which means I'm the strongest trainer in the world! Thanks for your help, Victoria!"

I was smiling until he spoke my name. I mean, I should have expected it, right? I had been talking to the guy like a crazy lady and he had responded. So, why did chills run down my spine when he spoke my name?

Before I could ponder any longer, Red appeared. This would be the final battle, the one to determine our strength, no, Blue's strength. He wanted to battle Red on his own, I know it.

My jaw dropped the second Red's Pikachu came out. It was level 100. There was no way we could kick that thing's ass! It would murder Blue's team, even his Rhydon and Exeggutor!

Blue only managed to take down Pikachu and Charizard. Oak came just as the battle ended. He praised Red for beating Blue. Blue defended himself, but was scolded. Oak took Red into the next room, leaving Blue all alone.

"Red…why couldn't I beat you? I tried so hard. I wanted to be the best trainer. I took care of my Pokemon. I even had help and I still couldn't beat you!"

"Blue…" I wanted to comfort him, he had been through a lot and I had experienced it with him.

"I have no one in this world. At least you still have your mother. I tried to make Gramps proud, but instead you did. None of your Pokemon died, so why did you have to kill mine? Why do you have everything?"

The screen faded to black and when it showed up, Blue was in the Hall of Fame room. The room was completely red, and Red was on the floor. He looked unconscious. I had no idea what happened.

"Red is dead."

"What?"

"I killed him. I couldn't beat him in a battle, so I killed him."

"This isn't supposed to happen," I say as my heart began to pound in my chest out of fear. "You're supposed to become the Viridian City gym leader and Red goes off to Mt. Silver!"

"Victoria, this is my world. You live in your own world. I thank you for your help, but in this world, I want to be in control of it. I will make sure no one will get in my way of being the Pokemon Champion. This title was meant to be mine, and I'll make sure I'll keep it."

Blue looked at Red's dead body and took a hold of his Pokeballs.

"He killed my precious Pokemon…so now I'll take his. Not like he needs them anymore."

Blue laughed. A blood-chilling laugh. I shuttered. I couldn't watch what happened next, so I turned off the game. Blue had turned into a monster, driven my anger, sadness, and jealousy. This was the side of Blue we (the gamers) never got to see. The side we could never experience, hell, the side we never even thought existed. While we were running around as Red, winning every battle, we never once stopped to think of the sadness we caused Blue…and probably every other trainer to.

But, I think Blue had it the worse. As he said, he had no one in his world, but he did have me, in this other world. Still, I could do nothing to help him. Blue would always lose to Red. And now, Blue was the Champion, he had no one to lose to. He took over his world. He could do whatever he wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I've read a few creepypastas involving characters in the game who love the player. I decided to give it a chance. Being to lazy to make one up, I decided to add some creepy love in this one. If you don't want to read the next part, don't. If you ask me, it kills the realistic value of the story. If you want to read it, go ahead.<em>

* * *

><p>~Extra~<p>

It had been a month since I last played Blue version. I had meant to get rid of the game after that horrid event. But, I was curious to see what happened, if the game continued or not. So, I began the game. There was no opening cut scene and it let me straight into the game.

Blue was still in the Hall of Fame, the room still red (maybe even redder?) as if he were waiting for me.

"So, you've returned? Did you return to see me?"

A yes/no box popped up. In a way, I did return to see him. I wanted to be truthful, so I answered yes.

"You know, you were the only one who cared about me. You helped me. You wanted to defeat Red as well. You felt the same sadness I felt. No one understood me here. Only you did. You're my only true friend. It's a pity we live in separate worlds."

I think Blue lost it at some point. He seemed crazier then the last time we spoke, before he scared me away.

"Ya, a pity indeed…" I muttered.

Blue seemed to pause at this point.

"If given the choice…would you like to enter my world?"

Another yes/no box appeared. Being an idiot, only thinking of how fun it would be to have Pokemon, I said yes. I didn't even bother thinking of what Blue really meant.

"Really? I'll have to find a way then. I'll force those scientists on Cinnabar to make something happen. I hope to see you real soon, Victoria."

Then the game shut off by itself. I was confused, but I figured Blue would stay crazy. There was no cure for him, he had gone mad with power probably. I should have asked what happened during that month…

The next day I woke up with an intense pain on my chest. I didn't know what it was. When I checked to see what the hell it was, there was blood over on the left side of my chest. The word, or should I say name, BLUE was written over my heart.


	3. Imposter

My life as a trainer was the best it could be. I had obtained all eight badges, from both Kanto and Johto, and had just recently beaten the Elite Four. I had nothing to worry about I was one of the strongest trainers, just like my friend, Ethan.

* * *

><p>"Lyra! Come on down, dinner is ready!" My mother called for me.<p>

I headed downstairs and was ready to eat dinner, then be on my way for some more Pokemon training. When my mother served me my food, I almost let out a yell. Instead of regular food, there were Pokemon body parts on the plate instead.

"What's the matter, honey?" My mother asked concerned.

When I looked back at the plate, it was normal everyday food. I must have just been hallucinating.

"Nothing, mom," I said and reluctantly began to eat. Afterwards, I left home and got a call from someone named Kris.

"Hello?" I answered. I never met a person named Kris on my journey.

"Come to Mt. Silver. I'll be waiting for you." Call End.

I looked at the number to see if I could call her back, but it wouldn't let me. It said this number never existed. Well, that was weird. I sent out my Pidgeot and flew to Mt. Silver.

I wasn't expecting to be here so soon. I heard terribly strong Pokemon lived here, so I was going to train a bit before actually coming here. I traveled up Mt. Silver, but not once did I see a single Pokemon.

I found this odd, but I had to continue to find out who this Kris was. Finally reaching the top, I saw my friend, Ethan.

"Ethan!" I called and ran up to him, but stopped when he turned around.

This person looked like Ethan, he had the same face…but he wasn't. His clothes were different, an older style, one from years ago. And there was blood…all over his clothes and even his face.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" I shrieked. The boy just smiled. I turned around and was ready to run, but then I saw a body in front of me. Ethan's body. It had been clawed open. I could see every internal organ inside of him. I began to cry in fear and sadness.

"Ethan? Ethan…"

"See this?" A female voice said. "This will happen to you to. Only much worse."

I looked up to see a blue haired girl, wearing the old style of clothing similar to the other boy's.

"Why did you do this to Ethan?" I shouted as more tears flowed from my eyes.

"Both you and that boy stole our story. We were here first. This boy deserved what he got. All he did was change Gold's name, but stole his looks. He was an imposter."

The girl walked over Ethan's body, stomping on his head.

"Now you…you replaced me completely! Our looks are completely different! You can't dare to call yourself the heroine of Johto! Prepare to deserve your punishment!"

I didn't understand a word she was saying. What had I done wrong? How did I steal her story? I don't understand! I don't understand!

"Die you imposter!"

Before she could do anything to me, I realized this was Kris.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: One of the shorter creepypastas (the length varies depending on how and what one writes about) and that involve the whole change between the old and new games.<em>


	4. Gardevoir's Curse

"Hey look a Ninetails!" My master called out, pointing to a wild Ninetails. "Never thought I'd see one in the wild."

"Master, we shouldn't be here," I tried warning him as I take a hold of his hand and try to pull him away.

"What? Are you scared, Gardevoir? It's just a Ninetails," he spoke as if it were nothing. He didn't know the truth about Ninetails. He pushed my hand away and headed towards the Pokemon. I followed him behind. I have to protect him.

"Hey! Ninetails!"

He managed to catch the Pokemon's attention. This Ninetails didn't seem pleased at all. He walked up to it.

"Please, Master, don't touch it," I tried to warn him, but he didn't understand me. No human understood Pokemon language.

"I heard something happens if I touch your tail. I wonder what will happen?"

I have to stop him. I was too late. By the time I was at his side Ninetails roared, furious.

"You mere human dare touch my tails? Don't you know about the curse?" He roared, scaring my Master.

"Don't curse him!" I shouted at Ninetails. He looked at me, eyeing me.

"Would you like me to curse you instead?" He asked. I looked to my trainer, he was scared, horrified. He heard the word 'curse' and knew this was all over for him.

"Yes," I said, as I did, I noticed he ran off, leaving me alone to deal with Ninetail's curse.

"You would still take the curse? For that pathetic human? He ran off, not even caring about you."

"That's the way my Master is…"

"Very well, you will take the curse instead, but your so called Master has to learn his lesson."

I tried to say no, but I could not make a sound. My voice had disappeared. I looked down at my hands; they were fading away into nothing. My whole body was.

"Gardevoir," The Ninetails said, "Your love for your trainer is a curse itself."

I understood that. Every Gardevoir is cursed. No matter what, we bond with our trainer, despite how cruel they can be. We will always give our life to protect them, sadly, I have failed my trainer.

Now he is cursed as well…He has turned into a Gengar because I couldn't save him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Based on the Mystery Dungeon Series. Is this considered a creepypasta? I don't know...You don't see what happened to Gengar and Gardevoir, but you know their story. And here it is! Another short one to!<em>


	5. Released

I used to think she was crazy. Always talking about Pokemon, nothing else, and saying something about them having feelings. She even talked to them and praised them in battle when they won. She never traded any of her Pokemon, not even to get a Shiny. That girl, she treated them as if the Pokemon were real.

She warned me and I should have listened. Why didn't I? I must have been foolish and naïve. We both made a mistake, one that we would have to pay greatly for. And this is our story.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Matt!" My friend called out to me. Of course, it was none other than Mary; she was the only one who called me that. It was her shorter version of Matthew.<p>

"Yo, Mary," I said casually as she approached me.

"I caught Latios the other day. I named him Ted," She said so happily.

"Ted? A Latios named Ted?" I began to laugh. Ted the Latios? I understand a Teddiursa named Ted, but Latios?

"It's not funny! He likes that name!" She said a bit angry. I never understood why she would say such things. Pokemon were only pixels. Pixels don't have feelings.

"I'm sorry, Mary," I said to her as I controlled myself.

"You have to apologize to Ted, not me," She said.

"Fine, show me him after school and I'll apologize."

She smiled and walked off, probably to get her books. It may not seem like it, but I'm her only friend. She doesn't talk to anyone else here in school. We were the only two hard core Pokemon fans here, so we naturally had to stick together. I felt sorry for her though. It was as if Pokemon was the only thing she could talk about. I didn't mind, but it got creepy every now and then. Especially if I said something 'wrong' to her. If I got angry at my Pokemon, she would tell me to forgive them, or they were trying their hardest. I would just roll my eyes, but I did apologize whenever she was around, just to please her.

I could tell she was excited for Pokemon Black and White. She began playing her games, even during school. She managed to buy the games, but sadly I didn't have enough money to purchase one. Mary told me she'd let me borrow one after she played it through. I guess she wanted to talk to me about the new region.

Mary seemed perfectly fine, but a week after she got the games, she had disappeared. She stopped coming to school. I tried calling her, emailing her, but I got nothing from her. Her parents filed a missing person report. She had gone missing? I began to worry about her. Was she okay? Where was she? So many questions began to fill my head.

Until that day.

I was walking home from school since neither of my parents could pick me up, and that's when I saw her.

"Mary? Is that you?" I asked and frantically ran up to her. She looked terrified, her clothes were torn, what looked like old blood was around her neck and under her eyes, and there were fresh cuts on her wrist. It looked as if she had been attacked by something.  
>"Mary, what happened to you?"<p>

"They…attacked me. I couldn't…do anything…" She said, avoiding eye contact. "I shouldn't have done it…but he made me…he said they'd be happy. He lied to me…I shouldn't have done it…. I shouldn't have listened to him."

"Who? Mary, who made you do what?"

"Here…take it," She said and dropped a Pokemon White into my hand. "He's in there…he said he was waiting for me…I can't face him…you can. But you shouldn't…don't do it…when you see him…run."

Before I could ask her anything else, her eyes widened and she yelled, "They're here!"

"Mary!" I called her, hoping she would snap back into reality, but instead she just ran away, fast. I wanted to chase after her, but something was stopping me. She told me I had to face somebody in this game, the person who did this to her.

So, I went home and started up Pokemon White. There was no opening and it went immediately to the Continue. There was no other choice, so I selected it. I was in control of the male character, his name, Matt. Had she done this for me? Name the hero after me so I didn't have to when I played it?

I checked my trainer card. I had 24 badges already. Even weirder was the fact the sprite on the trainer card didn't look like the sprite I was controlling, it looked like me. He was wearing the same clothes I was wearing, but he was looking down, away from me.

I exited the trainer card and checked my Pokemon, just to see if I had any. I had four Pokemon already. I had a Gardevoir, a Growlithe, a Latias, and a Latios, named Ted, all level 100. Not only was I confused, I was scared as well. The first three Pokemon were my favorite out of the whole series, and Ted belonged to Mary. How had I obtained him?

I returned to the menu and exited out of that, ready to find out what had happened to Mary. Before I could do anything, my character began to warp, like when you use Escape Rope, and I was transported somewhere else. I was inside something that looked like a Toy Room.

Except, it was no ordinary Toy Room. The room was full of blood, the toys were jammed into Pokemon (ones I didn't know since I hadn't played Black or White before), and internal organs were all over the place. I almost gagged. What had happened here? Pokemon isn't some horror story!

Then some green haired sprite walked in, stepping over the Pokemon to get to me.

N: You aren't Mary. But, you must be the one she always talked about.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted at the game.

N: I didn't do anything, I just told her the truth. I told her what her Pokemon were really feeling, that they didn't love her. She was a horrible trainer and her Pokemon hated her.

That had to be a lie. How could they hate her if she loved them so much?

N: I told her what she had to do to make them happy. I told her to release her Pokemon.

"Mary would never do that!" I yelled at N.

N: I know, that's why I had to tell her the truth. She cared for her Pokemon, she wanted their happiness, so I told her to release them and she did.

"Then what the hell happened to her? Why was she scared?"

N: Not all of her Pokemon hated her. The ones that loved her back felt betrayed, so they hunted her down. She should have known the consequences. Now, it is your turn, Matthew. Release your Pokemon.

"No! Mary wouldn't have wanted me to!"

N: Is it? She wishes for their happiness. When was the last time you played a Pokemon game?

The last time I played was when Emerald version came out…I never managed to buy any of the Pokemon DS games.

N: See? Your Pokemon are probably dying by now. Forgotten by you. You evil monster. Pokemon aren't just things you can play with. They have feelings to.

N…he sounded just like Mary. N had used this to his advantage, knowing how much she loved her Pokemon. Now they were out for revenge, all because she listened to him.

"You bastard!"

N: You wish to fight me? Fine then, a Pokemon battle it is.

The battle started and N's sprite looked completely different. His eyes were covered by his hat, he wore a creepy smile, and there were blood stains on his clothes.

N: Release your Pokemon!

"Never," I said as he sent out his first Pokemon, something called a Zekrom. I could immediately tell it wasn't a normal Zekrom, it had blood around its mouth and claws, one of its wings was torn off and he looked ready to kill. The trainer, or rather I, sent out Gardevoir. A text box popped up.

Gardevoir is scared, but Gardevoir will do her best to protect her friend!

I looked at her moveset and realized I didn't know what type that thing, Zekrom was. I was guessing it had to be a dragon type thought. I selected Hypnosis, hoping that beast would fall asleep. Lucky me, it did.

"Gardevoir! Dream Eater!" I ordered my Pokemon. It's HP dropped significantly, I attacked again.

Zekrom refuses to die! Zekrom will take it's enemy with it!

What the hell? Zekrom had no HP left, why the hell was it still alive?

Gardevoir protected Matt. Gardevoir and Zekrom have died.

The screen flashed red, I took that as blood on the screen.

N: These poor Pokemon…you should have released yours.

"Don't try to blame this on me," I stated angrily. I didn't even get to choose who to send out next. Growlithe came out on his own.

Growlithe will fight for you!

N: Pokemon with protective natures…they get attached so easily to humans.

He sent out something called a Reshiram. This one was just like Zekrom, blood on its body and mouth, one of it's legs were missing and a long scar ran along it's stomach.

Reshiram used Blue Flare. Growlithe is consumed by blue flames. Growlithe burned to death.

As I saw those words, I heard a dog whimpering in intense pain. Latias immedietaly came out after, but Reshiram didn't even wait for me to select attack. It used it's same attack, killing Latias.

"That's not fair!" I shouted at the cheating game.

N: Not fair? What about the Pokemon? Is it fair that you get to catch them? What if they don't want to be caught? What if they want to be free?

I couldn't answer his question. Latios, or should I say, Ted, appeared on the scene. He looked sad and angry, and there were a few cuts on his body.

Ted: Let me attack, I'll finish him off. I have to get revenge for Mary.

"Do your thing, Ted," I encouraged him. Latios used Draco Meteor, landing a critical, and before Reshiram could attack, he used Outrage.

Reshiram had died feeling Ted's wrath.

N: …

The screen faded and the bodies of the Pokemon who battled were in the room. I couldn't bare to look at the outcome of this battle. Then, a female sprite appeared next to N.

Mary: Matt? What are you doing?

"Mary?" I was shocked.

N: Release your Pokemon, or the girl gets it!

Mary: Don't do it! Please! I don't want you to suffer the same fate as me!

"I…I'll release my Pokemon…" I said in defeat. If he would spare Mary, I would have to do it. A meniacl laughter sounded from the speakers. It was N.

N: Did you think I would spare the both of you? Just because you released your Pokemon? Don't think I'm that forgiving. Humans shouldn't play Pokemon unless they will devote their lives to them. Pokemon have lives to, you know? They don't like being forgotten…and neither do we.

The screen faded black after his little speech. Another text box popped up.

Mary: Matt? Are you still there? … No…I guess not…Hey…wait…No! Don't come any closer! I'm sorry! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sounds of a body being torn apart, bitten into, and munching on were heard from the speakers. The screen showed a quick screen of Mary's sprite. From the looks of it, there was nothing left of her…Her Pokemon had killed her.

"MARY!" I yelled. Then, realized this was only in the game. Mary was somewhere else, not in here. The screen faded red and N appeared (like how he does at the Ferris Wheel). He removed his hat and I could now see his eyes. Where his eye was supposed to be white, it was black, and his eye color was red. His eyes looked like a demon's. He smiled at me, showing off sharp pointed teeth. Now there was blood on his face as well.

N: Mary suffered and paid the price for releasing her Pokemon. Now, it's your turn, Matthew. I'll show you that we aren't just made of pixels.

The game shut off. I immediately checked my other Pokemon games. I had no Pokemon in any game. I didn't release them. I said I would, but that was just so N could free Mary. Then I remembered what had happened to her. Her Pokemon had loved her, and she listened to N, thinking releasing them would be a good idea. They had sought out revenge, they felt betrayed. If what N said was true, then…

Report Log:

_Missing Person: Mary Woods. Day #13_

She was found out in the woods. What's left of her anyway. Her body looked as if hungry animals came out and ripped her apart. It wasn't a pretty sight. The wounds on her body didn't match any animals we (the detectives) have ever scene. Could it have been the work of something, or someone, else? Further investigation is needed to find out about her death.

_Missing Person: Matthew Reyes. Day #7_

He went missing a week ago, just like that girl, Mary. The two had been friends. Has he gone to find Mary? He had been informed of her death. Where could he have gone?

_Day #13_

We managed to find Matthew's body. The damage done to the body was the same as Mary's, except this time it was worse. There were less remains. I managed to find something though. I haven't shown it to the others, they might think I'm crazy. In his hands were two games. Pokemon Black and White. Could this be a clue? You never know in situations like these. I remember playing the old games…It wouldn't hurt playing these, would it?


	6. Used Ruby

A few years ago, I remember going to a Gamestop nearby my house. We had stopped there on our way to Target. I don't remember what I was looking for, either something specific or just in general, but I did stumble upon a Pokemon Ruby game. It was used, of course, and being a fan of Pokemon I wanted to check it out.

I asked the person working, a male with blonde hair, if I could check the game out. This was before Gamestop made that stupid rule on how you can't test the games out inside the store, so I was allowed to play it.

Immediately, I checked the previous owner's Pokemon. Man was I shocked at what I saw. All the boxes were filled. There were Pokemon in different languages and even a whole box full of shiny Pokemon!

I begged my mom to buy me this game. I just had to have it. But, she told me no and that if we had time we could go back tomorrow and get it. So, I eagerly waited for the day to end and to return to Gamestop.

When I did, it wasn't what I had expected.

The same worker from yesterday was there. I looked around for the Ruby version, but was unable to find it. I asked the guy if he still had it. What he told me disturbed me completely.

"Pokemon Ruby version used? We only have a used Emerald," He told me. I even asked him if he remembered me, he said no.

Now that I'm older and have read countless creepypastas, I can't help but wonder…what happened to that game? Why did the owner give up such hard work (that is if he didn't hack it) and just give it away? Did someone else buy? Did they have an experience from a creepypasta?

I know I wasn't imagining things, I held that game cartridge in my very own hands and played it on my DS. Considering the game disappeared, maybe it's waiting for someone to purchase it. Maybe it's already purchased and it's the one you bought, used.

* * *

><p><em>Note: My nephew told me this and he wanted me to write it down for him. Apparently it's true. I added the last sentence though, just try and make it seem a tad bit creepy.<em>


	7. Trapped in a Subway

I had stopped playing Pokemon Black a while ago. I hate to admit it, but I got bored of the game. I felt like I didn't have anything to do in there. The trainers in Black City didn't want to battle me anymore and because there wasn't a vs. seeker, or a phone like in SoulSilver, so I couldn't really face any trainers again.

I even tried out the Pokemon Musical, in order to obtain all the Musical items, but it got boring really fast. Then I borrowed my nephew's game and obtained all the Entralink powers. Of course, this also led me to completing the Pokedex. As you can see by now, I was trying to make my Trainer Card turn to black.

There was only one thing I had left to do. Beat the Subway Masters. I took a chance at it, but with my team, which consists of four dark and two fire types, I had no chance of winning. Which led me to becoming bored of this game. I'm not the type to focus on EV's and whatnot and I loved my team a bit too much that I couldn't even think about taking one out just for the sake of beating the Battle Subway.

Recently I had decided to play the game again just to see my Pokemon and maybe fight the Elite Four, completely forgetting about the Trainer Card. So, I picked up my DS, swapped out Elite Beat Agents and put in Black Version. I looked at my team, wondering how the hell I didn't lose to various battles when I was at such a disadvantage when it came to facing any water or fighting type trainers. I beat the Elite Four and was about to turn it off when I decided to clean my badges. While cleaning them, I remembered the whole incident with the Trainer Card. In every Pokemon game I had always tried getting the Trainer Card all the way to black, but I could never do it. Something always stopped me.

This is when I decided I would get at least one game to have the ultimate black trainer card. I chose to do it for Black version; I thought it would be cool to have a black card for Black version anyway.

"Alright, let's do this team," I mutter to myself heading to the subway station. I won't bore you with the details of how long it took for me to beat the single and double lines, so I'll just skip ahead to the more…interesting part. Trust me, you don't want to hear about my amazing failures and how many times I had to restart the whole damn line again.

I decided to take on the Super Single line first. I wanted to save the Super Double line for last since I loved double battles. I had to be able to survive 49 battles straight in order to get half of this stupid requirement done. I nearly sighed at the thought of how long it would take me to beat this.

Somehow, I had managed to make it up to the 21st battle. I was practically going to go insane if I lost considering how much time I had put into this stupid Subway Line. Once there, I met Ingo. We battled and I miraculously won with my Zoroark.

"Bravo! You are a strong trainer! Now go, face my brother! He is eagerly waiting for a third chance at battling you."

Ingo told me. I was confused at this. I thought Emmet was in charge of the Double lines, so did he want me to go face him? When I got off the train I tried heading back so I could go face him, but I wasn't able to. I could only continue on my way through the Super Single line. I figured the game was telling me to finish what I started, so I just went with the flow of it.

Sadly, I didn't make it to the 49th battle. I had lost to the 47th. I sighed in frustration. Now I'd have to do this all over again. So, I kept trying and trying and managed to face Ingo a few times, though his dialogue was a bit weird.

"What happened to your skills? You can do better then that. I know you can. You've beaten me before."

He always told me that when I lost. When I won, he told me his brother was waiting for me. Me, being focused on just kicking both of their asses, ignored the fact that Ingo's dialogue was different from any normal game.

I nearly shouted out in joy when I reached the 49th battle. Emmet was waiting for me, just like his brother said. It felt kind of strange battling him in a single battle; I had grown so used to seeing him in a double battle. My Emboar managed to pull off the final move on his Durant. Boy, did I get lucky with my Flame Charge.

"I am Emmet. I am a Subway Boss. Ingo is my brother. He is a Subway Boss. You have beaten both of us. Can you beat us together? We have to have a reason to…"

Emmet's dialogue box read. He didn't finish what he was going to say, but I guessed he was going to say battle.

I had grown bored of the Subway Station after focusing on beating the Super Single line, so I decided that I would get some fresh air and battle random Pokemon. To my surprise, I wasn't allowed to leave. A random trainer blocked the exit and wouldn't move. I tried talking to him, but he said nothing.

Did this game really want me to beat the Super Double line that badly? I sighed in defeat as I could do nothing to leave this place (I couldn't even go to Anville Town). I went to the Super Double line and proceeded to go up and face one of the twins. Being the failure that I am, I lost countless times, but something strange happened (if it weren't strange already).

Everytime I lost, I found myself in a loop. I immediately started at the first battle. I could do nothing to leave. If I weren't so annoyed at the game, I would have been freaking out, but my annoyance had overpowered everything.

"Fine. I'll beat those damned twins…" I growled at the game.

When I reached the 21st battle I was faced against a random trainer. I had to keep checking to make sure that this was the round where I face at least one of the twins. They wanted to battle me and they were going to make me go up to the 49th battle? I was starting to think the twins hated me.

With much effort, a lot of time wasted, and many fruit snacks eaten, I made it to the 49th battle. I wish I never had when I entered the final car. The whole car was red, I thought nothing of it. My character waited for my opponent to appear. A text box appeared on the screen.

"It is I, Ingo. Together with my brother we shall defeat you. Your power is great, but it cannot stop our brotherly bond. Defeat us and what you seek will finally be obtained, but are you sure you would like to? Others have also tried to do what you wish to accomplish."

"I am Emmet. That is Ingo. Are you ready? Do you think you have a single chance at defeating us? Remember to play safe. Always smile."

The two then appeared across from my character. Their sprites were normal from what I could tell, but when it cut to the scene were they send out their Pokemon they looked anything but normal. At least I was able to see a front view of the two and not the usual side view.

Ingo was smiling at first, but his smile turned into a disapproving frown. His hat was covering his left eye, the other was glowing. Emmet, on the other hand, had a creepy smile upon his face. Just like his brother, his hat was covering his eye, his right one, making the other one glow. Both brothers had red splats on their clothing. This sent a chill down my spine. Was that blood?

They sent out an Excadrill and a Haxorus. Excadrill's metal part of his head had been cut off and his claws had been dented. Haxorus's tusks had been cut off and was missing an arm. What I assumed was blood was splattered on both of them.

I sent out my Krookodile and my Hydreigon. The battle began. I was expecting their Pokemon to use a move I've never heard of, like Hell Fire, but their attacks were normal. I found that my attacks were doing double the damage and that my Pokemon were taking less damage from the opposing team every turn. When I managed to KO them, it said the Pokemon had died. Died? This is a Pokemon game. Pokemon only faint, they don't die. I tricked myself into believing I had read the text wrong, but when more text boxes appeared I instantly believed what I read was the truth.

"It's happening again, brother."

"Emmet, we still have a chance."

"…"

"Our Pokemon have suffered for us."

"…"

"They are in a better place, Emmet."

"You always say that, brother."

Instead of continuing this conversation, they sent out their next Pokemon. Elektross, whose fin looked torn off, and sprite that didn't move, and Archeops, who didn't have a tail and was missing a few feathers.

I ended up beating their Pokemon within a few turns since they were unable to attack every other turn for some reason. Once again, it read the Pokemon had died instead of faint. It showed the twin's battle sprites again. This time, Ingo had placed his hand on Emmet's back. He looked like he was trying to comfort his dear brother, who didn't even bother looking up at my player or his brother.

"Emmet…"

"…"

The game then went back to the car and I noticed the red had turned darker then it was before. Then the two began to talk as my character just stood there, confused just like me.

"Brother, can we-"

"No, Emmet! We promised not to do such a thing ever again!"

"Please. I promise, this will be the last time."

"…"  
>"Brother?"<p>

"We can't, Emmet. I may want to do it, but it isn't right."

"…"

I had no idea what they were talking about. I just sat there with my DS in my hands, waiting to see if anything would be explained. Then, Emmet's sprite moved. He looked like he thrusted something into his brother. Ingo fell over, bleeding. Emmet had stabbed him.

"Crap. Get away, get away," I told my character, but she wouldn't move. Emmet turned to her.

"You have won. You may check your prize."

I warily did so. The game let me paused and I checked my trainer card. I had finally done it, my card was black! But, the female main character wasn't there. I exited it, freaking out.

"Do you want to know?"

Emmet asked, causing a yes/no box to appear. I reluctantly chose yes, assuming I would get an answer out of this.

"Emmet…"

"We trapped you in the Subway. We thought you would lose, just like the others who tried so hard to obtain such a silly thing."

"Don't do it, Emmet…"

"All those who lose to us end up dead. Our Pokemon and theirs put up a battle to the death, while Ingo and I kill their trainer. We figured if this was the last thing they needed to do, they would be better off dead. Their failure had cost them their lives."

I was freaking out. I didn't want to know, I changed my mind. But, a part of me wanted to find out why this had happened. I decided to continue to listen to Emmet's little insane speech.

"Ingo said to stop. We made a promise. More trainers came and just like you, killed our Pokemon. I can't take it anymore. I want to go back. I want to see the red flowing out of your body. I want to have a reason to live."

At this, my character ran on her own to the door, only to find it locked. Emmet laughed at her pitiful attempt.

"Emmet!"

Ingo called out to his brother, who ignored him and slowly crept up to my character. Emmet held out the knife he had used to stab Ingo with, still fresh and dripping with his blood. He walked closer to her and when he was right in front of her, the screen went black. A faint yell was heard, only because I was playing the game with the sound on low. Right before I hit the power button something popped up.

"The battle was fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Always smile!"


	8. Blue's Version Extra Extended

_Note: Basically you should read this if you liked Blue's Version Extra. But, you can read this anyway._

* * *

><p>It had been quite a few years since I had last picked up my Blue version (or any other Pokemon game for that matter), but there did not once go a day were I forgot about Blue and his…insanity.<p>

His name carved on my chest was a constant reminder of how he wanted me to go into his world. He never did tell me why, but I did not intend to find out at the time. Of course, curiosity got the best of me (again) and I just had to find out why.

As I picked up the game, my hands began to tremble. Was I scared? Yes. I had no idea what Blue might do to me if I resumed the game and honestly I was also scared to find out what he had done in the past few years. Who knows, maybe he calmed down or something.

My fingered wavered as it floated next to the power switch. I would soon regret giving into my curiosity for the millionth time.

Just like the last time I had played, it skipped the opening sequence. I had no idea where the game took me. All I saw was some sort of lab room. I'm assuming this was on Cinnabar, but for all I know it could be that Glitch city or whatever it is.

"So, you've finally returned, eh? Just in time to."

A text box had popped up. Guess who? Blue appeared, entering through one of the doors. I was going to apologize for not seeing him, but why should I? He left me with a fricking scar!

"Just in time for what?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to get to the point about whatever the hell he wanted to tell me. I just wanted to find out why he wanted me in his world…and why he scarred me.

"You remember, don't you? You said if you could, you would enter my world. You didn't forget, did you?" he asked me.

A yes/no box appeared. How the hell could I forget? I pressed No.

"I knew you wouldn't. You cared too much for me. That's why you want to be with me. Here, let me show you something."

Blue was in control (obviously) and the camera of the game followed him. He exited the lab room and walked into the one next door. Inside was a trainer sprite in the middle of the room, lying on a bed. Blue went up to her (yes it was a female sprite) and I guess clicked on her (like how you would when you get your starter).

I don't know what, but something made my body shiver. It could have been fear, warning me to destroy this game now, or the idiotic side of me who still thought this was a cool hack.

What popped up was a little box, containing the human female sprite that oddly enough looked like me. It was hard to be exact on some things since it was a GBC game, but the sprite did have my features and wore what I normally wore. The only thing odd about it was the random blood on her body.

"Umm. Is that supposed to be…" I was unable to finish my sentence; my voice was a bit shaky.

"You?" He finished for me as I nodded. "Why yes. It is your body for this world. It's completely functional…or at least that's what the scientists have told me. Let's just hope they're right."

"Thank you?" I said unsure of how exactly I should comment to that. Now I think Blue has officially lost it. How the hell can I exactly be transferred to his world? Into some…artificial body?

"Aren't you excited? Finally, you'll be able to be with me…"

After he said this, the screen began to glitch. The whole screen became nothing but pixels. Maybe I really was in Glitch city, but I would never find out, my SP shut off on me. I was confused. Maybe the hacked game had messed up my SP.

Then, I started getting a bit dizzy. My vision began to blur and my head began to ache horribly. I decided to lie down on my bed before this got any worse. The next thing I knew, I had passed out from the intense pain.

When I had awoken, I saw that I wasn't in my bed. I was on someone else's bed. I forced myself to get up, but found my body to be awfully heavy.

"It worked! Oh, Victoria, you're finally in my world," A voice had said to me. I turned to see Blue walking over to me. I blinked several times. I had to be dreaming.

"This isn't a dream, Victoria. You're really in my world now," He told me as he walked up to me and placed a hand to my cheek.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I found that I had no voice. I tried to talk, but still, no sound came from my mouth.

"What's the matter? You can't talk?" He asked and I shook my head. His face turned into an instant scowl as he cursed under his breath. He took my hand and practically dragged me to another room. It was difficult to walk in this body. It felt…used.

We entered the room to find a few scientists inside. They look absolutely horrified to see the two of us.

"Champion Blue," One said.

"It was a success?" another asked.

"No. It was a failure. She has no voice!" Blue practically yelled at them. Everyone else in the room flinched, including me. "You know what that means, right?"

All of the scientists began to panic as Blue walked up to them. Why were they so scared of him? I got my answer soon enough.

Blue had a knife and began to stab them. Blood poured out of every scientist. I covered my mouth as I watched the bloody scene unfold before me. Blue didn't just stab them once; he sliced them open, letting their blood splash onto him.

When he was done with his little killing spree, he turned to me and had a look of concern.

"No, Victoria, don't cry," He said as he walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hadn't realized I was crying. I was too scared that I would be next. He murmured sweet things into my ear. As if that would make me feel any better.

Again I was in another bed. This time it was my own. My SP was on and I immediately went to investigate it. Blue was ordering around new scientists to perfect 'my' body. I didn't want to see any of this happen, but my SP would not turn off.

"Blue," I said, my mouth dry. His little sprite turned to me. "Why did you mark me on my chest?"

"It's just something so everyone knows that you and I are meant to be together. No one can take you away from me."

I got my answer. Blue wanted me to stay with him. Was it love? Or just the fact that he needed someone who believed in him? Someone who hasn't gone against his will, who wants him to be Champion.

That person was me.

* * *

><p>I'm in a never-ending nightmare. I can never sleep. I'm cursed to be awake forever. Why? Those accursed scientists never got the stupid spell or whatever it was right. Now I'm trapped between both worlds. Whenever I sleep or fall unconscious in one, I immediately wake up in the other world.<p>

Blue has done more things. He's killed practically everyone in his world. I've heard him murmur from time to time he wants to get rid of people who don't want us to be together in this world to.

Is that why there's blood everywhere? I haven't seen another person for who knows how long now. I think my family left me. They aren't here anymore.

Doesn't matter anyway. I'm not allowed to leave my home. If I do, Blue says some people will try to kill me. I never wanted to die, but now…I think I do. I've tried leaving before, but he always comes after me.

Where am I now? Oh I must have dozed off. I'm back in his world, or as he says, our world. We're alone. Which means we can be together. Forever, as he would put it.

"Soon, Victoria, soon no one will be alive to mock us. No one will hurt us. We can reign over both worlds, together. It will only be you and me," He tells me as he walks up to me and holds me to him. He still holds onto that knife of his. He's paranoid.

"Only you…and me…" I murmur.

"Yes," He says stroking my hair. "Forever."

"I'm so happy you chose me over Red."


End file.
